


And Then There Were Three

by TheFoundingFuckups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll have to see where the story goes, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mpreg, News flash: thomas fucks up, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega!alex, Omegaverse, Please pay no attention to the summary it kind of sucks, Thomas has too many emotions, alex does not have enough emotions, alpha!thomas, i promise i will update with better tags later, maybe actual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/pseuds/TheFoundingFuckups
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is an omega.Alexander Hamilton is a freshman at Columbia University.Alexander Hamilton rooms with his high school sweetheart.Alexander Hamilton isn’t sure if he’s made a mistake, or if he’s made the best decision of his life.Alexander Hamilton is terrified.(Or: Alex gets pregnant and Thomas gets scared)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taylexander_Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/gifts).



> Oooooo boy, you’re in for a wild ride.
> 
> Inspired by an RP that taylexander_hamilton and I did.

Alexander Hamilton was tired.

Well, he was always tired. It was basically his way of life at this point. His diet consisted of five cups of black coffee and three five-hour-energy things a day. It was _hard_  to get through freshman year of university without some form of outside help, after all.

But this? This was a whole new level.

His outside help had suddenly decided to stop helping. One day, he tried adding two more cups of coffee to no avail. The next, he added another five-hour-energy thing with no results. Maybe he had built up a tolerance? He had no idea. Whatever it was, he _hated_  it.

Even Thomas, who was about as observant as a rock, was noticing. They lived in the same dorm, so it made sense, but Alex also knew Thomas. He’d known his high school sweetheart for a long-ass time, and he loved the fuck out of his alpha, but the poor thing just did not have a good sense of anything going on around him. Ever. 

So when Thomas noticed Alex dozing off for the third time in two hours during a lecture, Alex knew something bigger than just exhaustion was happening.

Alex’s head snapped back up when Thomas elbowed his side, and he turned his head to see his alpha raising an eyebrow at him. 

‘You good?’ Thomas mouthed, and Alex nodded too quickly, turning back to the professor and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

He could feel Thomas’s eyes on him for the rest of the lecture.

As soon as Alex closed the dorm door behind them, Thomas was practically interrogating him.

”Are you okay? What’s up? Are you eating enough? Is it getting close to your heat? Is that a symptom I didn’t know about? What even _are_  the symptoms of heat-“

”Thomas!” Alex interjected, brushing past him and sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed. He stared down at his lap, obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable. He’d never fallen asleep more than once in a class before, let alone _three_  times. And it had been in front of _Thomas_. For some reason, that was upsetting him a lot more than it normally would. Thomas seemed to notice how upset he was and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling his omega into his side.

”What’s going on?” Thomas asked, much quieter this time, and Alex almost thanked him out loud. Instead, he leaned into Thomas’s side as a silent means of thanks. Thomas’s scent was calming him a lot more than it normally did, making him relax more than he had in months. Alex didn’t know why it was happening, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful. It was nice.

”I don’t know.” Alex admitted after a while, even quieter than Thomas had spoken. It took a lot for Alex to admit that he didn’t know something, and that was clear in the audible shake of his voice. But for some reason, once he began speaking, he couldn’t seem to stop.

”I just, I’m so fucking _tired_ , Thomas, the coffee isn’t working anymore and neither is the five-hour-energy and I just want to _sleep_  and I _never_  want to sleep and I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t even know what I don’t know-“ Oh. Alex was crying. When had that started?

Thomas seemed just as startled, but pulled Alex closer nonetheless, quietly shushing him and rubbing his back comfortingly. Alex was surprised that it was actually helping, and that he actually calmed down. Normally, it took a lot more than that to get him to stop crying once he started. Alex had an issue with bottling up emotions.

”Maybe you’ve built up a tolerance.” Thomas suggested, keeping his voice smooth as to not agitate Alex further. Surprisingly, Alex didn’t argue, he just nodded miserably. 

Thomas leaned down to kiss the top of Alex’s head but stopped just before he did, taking a deep breath. Alex looked up to see one very confused looking alpha. 

“Are you taking a different brand of suppressants?” Thomas asked, his confusion leaking into his voice. Alex slowly shook his head.

”No...?” He responded, staring up at Thomas, who stared right back but nodded slowly.

”Okay... you smell different. You _are_  taking suppressants, though, right?” He asked, and Alex nodded again. Of course he was. He had made sure to take them, ever since...

”Good. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Thomas reminded Alex, a small smile on his face. Alex didn’t respond, just burying his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck and taking a deep breath.

Maybe... maybe he _did_  want a repeat of last time. The empty pill bottle had led to Thomas’s hands all over him, Thomas’s lips all over him, as though he couldn’t get enough, as though he _craved_  Alex, _needed_  him...

The visible shudder that went down Alex’s spine and the way he subtly crossed his legs didn’t go unnoticed by Thomas.

Yes. Something was definitely up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me my will to live!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I hope you stick around with this fic. It gets real interesting real fast. I’m just starting to set it up now, but this is a really interesting plot that I’m actually kind of proud of for once.
> 
> So yeah. Stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex realizes exactly what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it’s been about five hours since I uploaded Chapter 1 and I don’t know I just,,,,, I got nice comments and they MOTIVATED me you see what happens when people are nice guys THINGS GET DONE

The tiredness persisted.

Alex’s grades were rapidly going downhill. In one of his lectures, he got caught sleeping and the professor sent him out of the room with a disappointed shake of his head, and that was what burned Alex the most. The professor hadn’t even been _angry_. He had just been... disappointed. And somehow, that hurt worse.

Thomas kept commenting on how his scent seemed to have changed. He did it often enough that Alex finally snapped, about a week after the first comment.

”What, do you think I’m seeing other alphas or something? Is that it?” Thomas had looked up from his textbook, startled at Alex’s sudden outburst.

”What? No, I didn’t-“

” _Is that it_?” Alex had repeated furiously. The burning pit of anger in his gut had seemed to grow hotter at Thomas’s apparent obliviousness. Of _course_  he had been oblivious. He was Thomas fucking Jefferson, it was practically in his job description.

Thomas had pushed his glasses up his nose -

God, those glasses.

Alex remembered the day Thomas had first worn those glasses into school. It was their first day back from Christmas break in senior year, and Thomas had walked into the classroom wearing those goddamn glasses. Alex had actually had to go to the nurse’s office for the nosebleed he got.

Thomas still hadn’t let him live it down.

What story was he originally remembering? Alex couldn’t even remember.

Something related to the exhaustion, probably. 

Coffee still wasn’t helping. Five hour energy still wasn’t helping. Alex had run out of options. The only drugs that could _safely_  help with this were expensive, and thanks to society, only alphas were allowed to purchase those, and Alex was too stubborn to ask Thomas.

He sat at his desk, logging into his student portal so he could check his grades and _shit_. His GPA had dropped from a 4.2 to a 3.8 in the first month of freshman year. What about his scholarship? Would they take it away?! God, he couldn’t attend Columbia without the scholarship, he couldn’t afford it, how would he-

“You’re worrying again.” Alex whipped around to see Thomas entering the dorm and walking over to peer over Alex’s shoulder. Alex groaned and slammed his head down onto the desk next to his laptop keyboard.

”My GPA has dropped point four points in the past _month_ , Thomas.” Alex whined and Thomas hummed in agreement, staring at the number displayed on Alex’s computer screen.

”I can see that. What’s up?” The alpha asked and Alex snorted in disbelief, his forehead still firmly pressed against the surface of the university-provided desk. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that I’ve been sleeping through all of the lectures?” Alex responded sarcastically and Thomas reached down, rubbing his back.

It soothed Alex. Calmed him down completely. He was sure Thomas could feel how his muscles completely relaxed under his touch.

The sensation only added to Alex’s growing suspicion that something wasn’t quite right.

God, he prayed it wasn’t what he thought it was, but he’d looked it up, and what he had been experiencing were literal textbook symptoms... but he couldn’t be. No. He was a freshman in college, nineteen years old, on the most prestigious scholarship the university offered. What he was thinking of couldn’t even be a possibility. It would _ruin_  him.

Still... he had missed his monthly heat. And the last time - no. He couldn’t even _think_  about last time. It literally made him hard every single time he thought about how Thomas had slammed him into the wall, smashed their lips together, bent him over the desk, fucked him senseless...

Oh, god fucking _dammit_. 

So the last time, maybe he had forgotten to refill his suppressant subscription. But that couldn’t mean he was... what he thought he was, right? He had used condoms. Thomas had used a condom.

...wait. Fuck. _Had_ they? 

Fuck this. Alex had bought tests. He was going to find out if he was... what he thought he was. But he absolutely couldn’t be. It just... it wasn’t a possibility.

Later that night, Alex slipped out of the dorm with a small box in hand. He locked himself in a stall, did what the instructions directed him to do, and waited.

God, he couldn’t even _look_  at the test. He had to suffer through this for five minutes? Five whole minutes? How did people do this? This was hell. Alex couldn’t be... he couldn’t be pregnant. It would ruin everything. He was nineteen years old. He was just starting college. This could ruin him for life, _if_  it was positive. But it couldn’t be positive.

Alex’s mind ran around in circles until his phone timer went off. Five minutes.

He still couldn’t look at the damn thing. The little stick that would determine his future, his college future, his social future, everything in between.

But he had to.

He took a few moments to work up his courage, took a deep breath, snatched up the stick, looked at it, and immediately stumbled backwards into the stall wall.

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was longer, which is good!! (It’s almost midnight why do I only write well at midnight (fuck, I don’t even write well at midnight, this chapter is probably going off in so many different directions, I apologize))
> 
> Positive comments on the last chapter motivated me to get the second chapter out in literal hours!! JUST IMAGINE WHAT MORE ON THIS CHAPTER CAN DO!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, you guys. Stick with the story. It’s starting to get juicy.
> 
> (I’ll probably come back and edit in the morning)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Thomas the results of the test.

Alexander didn’t go to class at all the next day. 

Thomas had left him there in the morning. He had thought it was a bit odd that Alex was actually sleeping this long. Alex usually got up way, way before him, but his omega had said how tired he was. Thomas would let him sleep. He deserved it.

Alex slept until 10:30 in the morning, a new record for him. It was surprising even to him how late he had managed to stay asleep. Funny how stress made him sleep more, instead of less. Alex wasn’t one to lie awake at night because of stress, and he certainly had a surplus of that right now.

Stress over the parasite that was growing in his stomach.

Alex had decided to call it that. Just... parasite. A parasite, sucking away his potential and his energy and his _scholarship_  and everything he cared about. Why did this have to happen to _him_? Sure, he’d done bad things. He’d done quite a lot of bad things. But this University, this scholarship, it meant _everything_  to him, and this _parasite_  was trying to take it away.

Alex had to get rid of it.

Unfortunately, thanks to America’s dumb alpha dipshit of a president who had gone and changed the abortion laws, the alpha had to be physically present during an abortion.

And Alex’s alpha didn’t exactly know about the parasite yet.

Fucking hell, how was he going to do this?

Alex didn’t leave his bed all day. He was in the exact same position when Thomas returned to their dorm at around 4 in the afternoon. The alpha dropped his bag of books and sat on the edge of Alex’s bed. Alex had never been so glad that he slept facing the wall, because now he didn’t have to look at Thomas when he told him.

Shit, even Thomas’s scent as he entered the dorm made Alex feel a bit better. Biology was really trying to work against him. Fuck the parasite.

”Uh, hi, babe, have you been here all day?” Thomas asked hesitantly. Alex made a small noise of agreement from underneath all the blankets.

”Have you eaten?” A small noise of disagreement from the lump of blankets.

”Sweetheart, you need to eat.” Alex shook his head.

”Something’s wrong. What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, his concern increasing with every passing second. Sure, Alex had been known to not take care of himself, but this was taking it to a whole other level.

This was it. Alex had to tell him. Alex had to tell his alpha about the parasite.

”I’m pregnant.”

Thomas’s world screeched to a stop. He had to remind himself to keep breathing.

”You’re - you’re what?”

”I’m... I’m pregnant.” The small voice repeated from under the blankets, sounding a lot more unsure this time.

The silence started to stretch on and Alex’s mind started to run rampant. Thomas didn’t want the baby. Thomas was going to abandon him. No, Thomas couldn’t leave. He wouldn’t. Alex couldn’t do this without his alpha. 

Thomas finally broke the silence, speaking in a breathy, terrified voice.

”I have to... I have to go.”

Alex’s eyes widened and he sat bolt upright, throwing the blankets off of him as he stared at Thomas. Thomas got off of the bed, slowly taking a few steps back.

”You can’t.” Alex breathed, his eyes desperately imploring Thomas to stay. Thomas seemed immune to it.

”I have to go.” Thomas repeated, stronger this time, sounding more scared than Alex had ever heard him before.

No. Thomas _couldn’t_  leave him, not now. Not after everything they’d been through.

Alex got out of the bed and got to his feet, taking a shaky step towards Thomas. Thomas stepped back and Alex swore he could feel his heart crack.

”Thomas, alpha, _please_ , there is a fucking parasite growing inside me and I don’t know what I’m going to _do_  but the only thing I know for sure is that I can’t do it without you! I _need_  you right now!” Alex pleaded, the desperation in his voice and in his face clear as day. Thomas shook his head, taking a few more steps backwards. Towards the door.

”Thomas...?” Alex whispered, his voice barely audible. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, tears of shame and panic and _terror_. He couldn’t get an abortion without his alpha. He would have to carry the baby to full term, and he wanted to open his mouth and tell Thomas that and _beg_  him to stay and _help him_ , but he couldn’t seem to move his lips.

He couldn’t seem to move anything.

He couldn’t even seem to _breathe_.

He and Thomas stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

And then Thomas stepped back, and he picked up his bag, and he stepped out of the door, and he shut it behind him, and Alex’s world shattered around him.

His Thomas was gone.

His alpha had abandoned him, left him terrified and alone.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the angst I was talking about, you lovely lovely people. Enjoy your stay. Leave comments. It’s late at night and I’m tired and I want to sleep but homework exists and hELP


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Thomas’s decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be formatted a bit differently because the idea just randomly hit me and I decided OOOO IM GONNA TRY THAT.
> 
> Hope you guys like it too.

**Daily Log: Entry #1**

**Date of Entry:** I don’t even know what day it is, but I assume it’s been about six weeks since I got pregnant, so there’s that

**Log Material:**

So, uh, hi.

This isn’t ever going to go public.

i just need a way to pass the time. To distract me. Since, you know, I’m gonna have a lot of free time soon.

Since Columbia’s probably going to kick me out.

I haven’t told them, and I’m not planning to. It’ll get pretty obvious in a few months, I guess. They can decide what they want to do then.

It’s been one day since my alpha left. One day since I found out I’ll have to carry this parasite all the way, and probably give birth, too. I don’t want to give birth. It’s gonna be messy and gross and _painful_. Especially without Th I mean my alpha to help me.

Since when did I start thinking I needed him to _help_ me?

And that brings me to the topic of fucking biology. God, this parasite is hell bent on wreaking havoc on my body. The morning sickness conveniently began this morning, the first morning without my alpha around. It’s horrible. I wish he could hold my hair back.

He would. He’d do it gladly.

Anyway. My shirt I always wore when I went out clubbing is skin tight and it’s getting a bit tighter around my waist and it’s making me uncomfortable. My legs, which were already Slim Thicc, are getting Thiccer. They are approaching Full Thicc. It’s so fucking weird. I thought I knew my body, and I _did_ , but things are changing now. It’s strange. I can’t even trust myself anymore.

There isn’t much I can do about it without my alpha here. I can’t get an abortion without him. I assume he’s not coming back. I always assume the worst. It keeps me from getting my hopes up, saves me from being let down.

But, you know, just in case he _does_  come back, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a kind of log of what he’d missed.

I won’t tell him everything. Not my deepest darkest shit and everything. Just the basics of what happened when this parasite was eating me away from the inside out.

I bought this stupid log-keeping app that reminds me to make a new entry every day. It better be fucking worth the $3.99 I spent on it.

So... yeah. This is Entry One, Week Six of parasite’s short little life. See you tomorrow.

—————

**Daily Log: Entry #35**

**Date of Entry:**  eleven weeks, two days

**Log Material:**

I went to my first ultrasound today.

I got to see the parasite.

I don’t even know how to describe it. 

I don’t have any words.

That was my baby up on that screen.

It’s not a parasite.

It looks like a tiny human being now. 

That’s my kid.

That’s _Thomas’s_  kid.

If there was any doubt in my mind, it’s gone.

I can’t do it. I can’t get an abortion.

Because now that I’ve seen it, I want to meet it. I want to hold it, I want to kiss it, I want to protect it and never let it go and never let _anything_  happen to them and wow biology calm down.

I have a bump. I have a small bump. That’s a baby in there.

I can’t keep it hidden for much longer. I’m wearing baggy clothes to class for the time being, and so far no one has noticed, but I don’t think I can keep it up forever. My skin has decided to break out in a major way, which fucking sucks, but my hair looks really full lately, which I guess is a plus. Maybe they’re supposed to cancel each other out.

Sooner or later, people are going to notice.

You know what? _Let_  them notice.

I’m pregnant. I’m growing a damn child. I’m a fucking miracle of nature. I don’t need anyone’s approval or disapproval, because I’m taking this kid all the way to the bitter end.

I can do this.

—————

**Daily Log: Entry #71**

**Date of Entry:** sixteen weeks, three days

**Log Material:**

I cannot do this.

People have noticed.

How could they not? I’m four months along at this point, and I’m a relatively small person with a relatively small frame and a baby that’s apparently going to turn out to be _fucking huge_  (thanks Thomas, you tall fuck), so it’s a miracle I even lasted this long in the first place.

But my time is up.

This is so fucking difficult. I’m all alone. I’m completely alone. Besides John and Herc and Laf, no one wants to come _near_  the alpha-less slut who got pregnant at nineteen.

I can hear them whispering.

”His alpha of, like, four years left him a few months ago, you know, and no one, like, knew why, until he started showing, and now, well, like, _everyone_  knows why.”

”The alpha was smart to leave him. Who would want to be stuck with a baby in college?”

”Should have just gotten an abortion when he had the chance.”

”He got the huge scholarship I was aiming for. Shame. If I had gotten it instead of him, I would have done great things, not get knocked up a month into the school year.”

”What kind of _whore_  doesn’t even last a semester in college before getting pregnant?”

People don’t know me as the omega who earned the biggest scholarship. They don’t know me as the omega who’s somehow managed to stay on top of every single one of his classes this semester despite a rough period at the beginning, despite being _pregnant_  and having to deal with hormones and fatigue and mood swings and morning sickness and EVERY SINGLE FUCKING THING I’VE HAD TO DEAL WITH OVER THE PAST FOUR MONTHS.

But no. They know me as the _slut_.

It’s tearing me apart. It’s _killing_ me.

I want to be known for the things I achieve, not for one damn mistake I made.

In the beginning, I thought the baby was a mistake. Then I decided it wasn’t. I decided I wanted the baby, more than I had ever wanted anything else.

But now? Now I’m not sure.

I’m not sure about one damn thing in my life. Not one fucking thing is certain anymore.

I want my alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s homework I have to do and it involves writing but fuck it this is more fun.
> 
> This is how I decided to try and tackle how Alex feels when Thomas isn’t there. You get updates on what’s going on in his life, you get to know how he feels. It’s basically an inside look.
> 
> It’s either gonna go over really well with you guys, or it’s gonna be a total flop.
> 
> Let’s find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS REALLY LONG HOLY SHIT

Eighteen weeks.

Alex was eighteen weeks along.

Four months along. Nearly halfway through his pregnancy.

He was dealing okay. He was dealing well, actually. He learned how to keep on top of his schoolwork, he clawed his way back to the top of the class rankings. His professors were impressed. His classmates were not.

Fuck them. They didn’t get to decide how he lived his life.

The baby was moving now. He’d felt it first move a week or two ago; he wasn’t exactly sure of the date, he’d have to go back into his log and check. He hadn’t cried. Nope. Absolutely not. (He’d sobbed like a baby. That was his child, moving in his stomach, and he could _feel_  it. His baby was _real_.)

Still no sign of his alpha.

Alex had to hold out hope. Thomas wasn’t that kind of person. He wouldn’t just... abandon Alex like that.

Would he?

Alex was lying on his back in the dorm bed, balancing a bowl of cheez-its on his bump and scrolling through Instagram as he absentmindedly shoved crackers into his mouth. Laf and Herc were on a couples holiday in France. Laf had money. He was allowed to do that kind of shit. Alex wasn’t.

Oh, yeah, and Alex was also getting a little fucking fat, so he couldn’t exactly wear swim trunks, or go shirtless, for that matter.

Seriously. He was getting fat, and not just around his midsection, either. His cheeks were getting fuller. His thighs were weirdly thicc now. And it was kind of awkward to think about, but he was growing fucking mini tits. He hadn’t read much about pregnancy. That was Thomas’s job. Thomas did the research. Thomas went the extra mile. 

God, he wanted his Thomas back.

There was a knock on the door and Alex looked up, eyebrow slightly raised. The only person who would come visit him was John, but he normally texted before he came over to check if Alex was obsessively working or not. No one wanted to interrupt Alex during his intense studying sessions. John had tried it once and then, out loud, decided never again.

The person knocked again and Alex groaned, setting his bowl down on the bed and rolling out of bed with a loud huff. It was getting harder to maneuver around now, considering he was many many pounds heavier. “Coming!” He called, shuffling over to the door and pulling it open and oh.

There was Thomas.

They stared at each other for a long, long moment, each drinking in the sight of the other. Four long months had passed without even a glimpse of each other, and now that Alex was finally looking at Thomas again, he couldn’t seem to look away. Thomas couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away either, his gaze fixed on Alex’s stomach. Alex couldn’t focus on anything other than the sight of Thomas’s beautiful face after all of these months.

At least, not until he remembered what Thomas had done. 

Alex forced himself to swallow and hoarsely clear his throat, causing Thomas to snap out of it as well. The taller man snapped to attention, looking straight at Alex’s face and wow Alex just wanted to let Thomas look at him like that for forever but he had to be strong. He couldn’t let the alpha have him that easily, especially considering how badly he had been hurt.

”Can I come in?” Thomas breathed, sounding oddly winded, like the sight of Alex had left him breathless. Alex hesitated but nodded, silently stepping aside and opening the door a little wider. Thomas stepped inside and sat down on what used to be his dorm bed. Alex sat down on his own bed, right across from Thomas, so he could look at him.

”I have to talk to you.” Thomas began after a moment, and Alex snorted derisively.

”No fucking shit.” He snapped right back at Thomas, and the alpha actually flinched. It seemed like he hadn’t prepared himself for that type of agression from a pregnant omega.

Well, news flash, the hormones hadn’t completely ruined him yet. That didn’t happen until seven months pregnant. He knew that much, at least.

”Look, please, just... just hear me out, I want to explain.” Thomas tried again, looking at Alex with those huge wide eyes he always used when he wanted something and Alex was always powerless to resist it. He slowly nodded, ready to listen to what Thomas had to say. Thomas took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, and then quietly began.

”I know leaving you was wrong. It was terrible, and despicable, and a horrible fucking thing to do to you, especially in your situation. I just... you told me you were pregnant, and... I panicked. And there’s a few reasons behind why I did that. There are the obvious ones, like the fact that we’re nineteen, and living out of a dorm, and...” He took a shaky breath, obviously trying to collect himself for what he was about to talk about.

”You were there all throughout high school. You know I didn’t exactly have the best father in the world.” Alex nodded silently in confirmation of Thomas’s statement. He’d held Thomas through many a mental breakdown. He’d seen the scars on Thomas’s back that proved his stories. Peter Jefferson was not exactly the ideal parent. Talking about Peter was always hard for Thomas. Always had been. He hadn’t even told Alex about him and what he was doing until sophomore year of high school. Thomas started to speak again and Alex turned his full attention back to the story that Thomas was obviously struggling to tell.

”And when you told me that you were pregnant with our kid, the first thing that crossed my mind was that I don’t even know _how_  to be a good father. I don’t know what a good father _is_. I’ve never known one, never had one, I don’t know what a good father is supposed to do. I want this child, god, Alex, I want it _so badly_ , but I have no example to follow, and I just thought... what if I turn out like Peter? What if I become this child’s Peter? I know nothing else about fathers. I’ve never known my father to be anything but emotionally and physically abusive, and the idea that I might accidentally resort to that with this kid was... it was just... it was too much.

”So I left. I needed to collect my thoughts, I needed to decide what I wanted to do, I needed to decide how I wanted to go about fathering and parenting and being _good_  to this child, and I think I’ve figured it out.” Thomas paused, trying to regain control of his shaking voice. He couldn’t cry here. Alphas didn’t cry. Alex waited for Thomas to finish, completely captivated.

”I’m gonna make it up as I go, and... and hope everything turns out okay.” Thomas finished and waited almost desperately for Alex to make his next move.

Alex’s mind was reeling. Thomas hadn’t left because he didn’t want him. Thomas hadn’t left because he didn’t want the baby. Thomas had left so he didn’t put them in _danger_. Thomas had done it to enforce his idea of protection.

All Thomas had ever wanted was to protect Alex and the baby from his perception of himself.

Thomas always thought so lowly of himself. He was insecure, especially so for an alpha. To Alex, Thomas was so much more than what he himself thought. He was kind, and loving, and caring, and brilliant, and funny, and _Alex’s_.

Before he knew it, Alex was pushing himself off of his bed, crossing the dorm in a few short steps, and returning to his familiar spot sitting sideways across Thomas’s lap. He heard Thomas stifle a sob as he threw his arms around the omega, who in turn wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck. He buried his nose in the crook of Thomas’s neck and closed his eyes, letting the overwhelmingly familiar scent of his alpha wash over him, comfort him, make him feel safe for the first time in months.

”Alpha.” He murmured, leaning into Thomas’s chest and practically melting into him, melting into his scent, melting into the sense of security and the sense of _home_  Thomas provided.

And Thomas started sobbing.

Alex wouldn’t judge him for it. Alex never did. Alex actually let him show his emotions, despite his alpha status, which was something no one else had ever encouraged. God, words couldn’t even describe how elated he was right now.  

He had his omega back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all y’all that were screeching about how much of an idiot Thomas was, he had motives. He didn’t run because he wasn’t ready for the responsibility, he ran because Peter Jefferson got into his head. Stop yelling at my manz. 
> 
> (Jk, you guys are great, please keep commenting, it’s really fucking interesting to see your opinions, thank you SO MUCH for all the support this story has received, it’s so overwhelming and makes me so happy holy shit)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings Thomas over to John’s for movie night.
> 
> There are issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance this was written around midnight

Alex was slowly growing used to life with Thomas.

They easily re-established their dynamic of cuddling and throwing half-hearted insults. There was definitely a tangible sense of something lost between them - probably the last four months of lost time - but being the intelligent nineteen-year-olds they were, they ignored it.

Well, mainly Alex was ignoring it. Whenever Thomas tried to bring it up, actually.

Yes. Alex was good at dealing with emotions.

Nevertheless, Alex was trying to fix things between them (he wasn’t sure whether it was for his own sake or the baby’s), so he invited Thomas over to John’s weekly movie night in his dorm. John seemed to be... not as enthusiastic about the idea.

Alex paced around his own tiny dorm space, one hand resting on his bump and the other holding the phone to his ear. Alex was known amongst his friends to be able to negotiate his way out of the death penalty if he had to, but negotiating with John Laurens? That was a whole different story. 

“John, _please_ , just give him a _chance_ -“ Alex pleaded, desperation bleeding into his tone. All he wanted was to give Thomas a chance to integrate himself back into the group. To rebuild the friendships he had cut off. His alpha deserved that much, but apparently John didn’t think so.

”That is _bullshit_ , I don’t _want_  to give him any chances after what he did to you!” John exclaimed angrily through the phone. Alex could almost _feel_  his frustration. Alex had forgiven Thomas so easily, had let him back into his life without putting up a fight, and John simply wasn’t the type of person to understand that. John _fought._ John never stopped fighting. It was his way of life, it was his way of _survival_.

Henry Laurens had ensured that much.

”John.” Alex sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair and then returning the hand to the lump of baby currently residing in his uterus. He could almost see John’s furious yet guarded expression that was no doubt written all over his face.

John cared too much. That was his issue. He cared _so much_  that he would do anything for those he loved, including hurting others without a second thought.

”Please... please just give him a shot. He deserves that much. You don’t know why he left, and it’s not my place to tell you that, but just please _trust_  me on this. Let him come.” Alex all but begged, holding his breath and waiting anxiously for John’s response.

When the mumbled “...fine,” came, Alex nearly screeched in delight. John had listened to reason for once in his life, and if that wasn’t a cause for celebration, then he didn’t know what was. The omega thanked John profusely before hanging up and jumping for joy as well as he could with a fetus weighing him down.

Alex managed to talk Thomas into going to the movie night, though that negotiation process was almost as extensive, if not more so, than Alex’s talk with John. This time, the negotiations involved almost bursting into fake tears, a little bit of guilt tripping, and a lot of effort. Like Alex’s friends always said, he could talk himself out of a deal with the devil if he wanted to, but Thomas was difficult because Thomas was actually on his level intellectually. Thomas could put up a fight.

And that was one of the things Alex loved about him, despite not having quite forgiven him fully yet.

The next night, Alex and Thomas left their dorm and headed over to John’s place instead. On the walk over, Alex kept his head down, but his larger-than-normal bump made him pretty damn recognizable. A small group of betas passed the couple in the other direction, whispering as they walked past. Alex caught the word ‘slut’ and suddenly he was trying to become as small as possible, curling into himself and wrapping his arms around the bump for protection.

They weren’t allowed to hurt the baby. They could hurt him all they wanted, just not his baby. Never his baby.

Fortunately for him, Thomas also caught the word, and his fucking masterpiece of an alpha turned around to face their retreating backs. He bared his teeth and let loose a low growl that seemed to make the ground beneath Alex’s feet vibrate with the force of Thomas’s fury.

He had never seen a group of betas look so scared in his nineteen years of existence. And he had never been so _in love_.

They finally made it to John’s dorm and Alex knocked without hesitation, out of habit. One glance at Thomas’s terrified face told him that maybe he should have waited a moment, that maybe he should have talked to Thomas beforehand, but it was too late, the door was opening and John stood in the doorframe. 

“Hi John,” Alex offered happily, but John didn’t even look at him. He was focusing all his attention on Thomas, focusing all his willpower into his stone cold glare. Thomas was staring at the floor, obviously trying to breathe properly. Fuck, Alex _really_  should have taken the time to talk to Thomas. Somehow, he had forgotten all about his alpha’s anxiety. How had he managed to do that?

Without another word, Alex grabbed Thomas’s hand and pushed past John, pulling Thomas inside.

”Hi, guys!” Alex called and the group of five on the couches turned to greet Alex. All five greetings instantly died as they spotted the alpha who was now trying to make himself shrink. The scent in the room turned from light and airy to sour as Thomas nervously glanced around at everyone.

Hercules was regarding him with a guarded look.

Lafayette was avoiding looking at him.

Angelica was full-out glaring with the fury of a thousand suns.

Eliza was looking down at the couch and purposefully avoiding his gaze.

And Peggy?

Peggy looked more cold and calculating than Thomas had _ever_  seen her as she regarded him with a cool glare.

Maybe Thomas had underestimated just how much Alex confided in the youngest sister.

Thomas couldn’t breathe. The tension in the room was unbelievable. Everyone was staring at him, judging him. He had to get out of here. Had to get out, get out, leave, _run-_

Then Alex squeezed his hand, and suddenly everything was okay again.

Alex pulled Thomas over to one of the empty love seats and pulled him down onto it. As soon as Thomas was seated, Alex was cuddling into his side, and some of the stiffness in the alpha’s posture disappeared.

As long as Alex was here, everything would be okay.

Over the course of the night, normal conversation slowly picked back up again, the topics shifting from baby names to Laf’s incredible makeup skills to Heathers and back to baby names. Thomas made the right decision and chose to stay silent, but only because he was terrified that he would make another mistake and make them hate him even more.

Alex didn’t leave his side all night.

Except for a death threat from Angelica early in the night, things went better than planned for Thomas. No one even looked his way, and he considered that a victory.

And Alex got the cuddles he’d been craving all day. That was _definitely_  considered a victory.

For both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely longer, but I’m actually not sure if I’m proud of it or not. Most of it is just filler. I am SO SO SORRY for the wait, a bunch of shit happened (including tech week, performances, power outages, friends being shitty, aND MORE). So I’m really sorry for how long I made you guys wait! Hopefully now I’ll get back to a semi-regular schedule!
> 
> ...yeah no I’m not really proud of this but I actually had some free time and I wanted to give you SOMETHING so I’m just sorry for this chapter in general
> 
> I’m sorry again for the wait shdjdjsksk
> 
> (Plz comment)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was bored while Thomas was in class and he found a list of pregnancy questions online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, SHIT WAS GOING DOWN IN MY SOCIAL LIFE AND IVE ONLY JUST NOW GOTTEN IT SLIGHTLY UNDER CONTROL BUT BASICALLY EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT AND I HAD TO DO DAMAGE CONTROL SO YEAH I AM S O SORRY

**Daily Log: Entry #100**

**Date of Entry:** twenty weeks, four days

**Log Material:**

Hey, guess what, I made it to 100 entries. Fuckin yay.

I am _so fucking bored._

Thomas is in class. I didn’t want to get out of bed this morning so he insisted I stay at the dorm and that he’d get my notes for me. At the time, I thought that was a good decision, and I went back to sleep.

I WAS SO FUCKING WRONG.

There is _nothing_  to do. NOTHING. I can sit around and read my textbooks or write some essays that aren’t due until next month but for once in my life I want to be OUT. I want to be DOING THINGS. But if Thomas’s class lets out early and he comes back and I’m not here, he’ll have a fucking heart attack because he’s been getting really overly protective lately and it’s adorable and I can’t do that to him so I’ve decided to stay here.

Yay.

This is really fucking stupid, but I’ve got nothing else to do, so I found this list of pregnancy questions online and I’m gonna answer some of them because I literally have _nothing else to do_.

What the fuck has my life come to?

 **1\. Write a haiku about your pregnancy.** (You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.)

_My alpha left me._

_He came back and said sorry._

_This shit fucking sucks._

Emily Dickinson who? I’m the fuckin master poet now, bitch. BOW BEFORE ME.

(I’ve eaten two family-sized bags of sour cream and onion chips today and it’s only 11:30 in the morning. This is a cry for help.)

**2\. Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?**

Oh well I’m just hoping for a happy healthy NAH BRO MISS ME WITH THAT GAY SHIT. Honestly, it doesn’t really matter to me. Boys are cute. Girls are _adorable_. I see them out in public holding their parents’ hands and it’s the cutest fucking shit ever and since when did I actually start _liking_ kids?

I’m absolutely fucked.

Truth is, I’ll be happy with anything. I’ll find out next week, anyway. Thomas and I are going to an ultrasound to find out, and I’m... actually kind of looking forward to it. Is that weird?

**3\. What are the ten worst things about being pregnant?**

OH, I’M GONNA HAVE A FUCKING FIELD DAY WITH THIS ONE.

1\. The fucking mORNING SICKNESS - it’s gone now but it used to be so bad, I’d be throwing up every goddamn morning and dragging my groggy useless ass to class almost immediately after. It was _hell_.

2\. The fatigue - as I have documented very well in my early logs, fatigue was one of the things that made me realize that there was a fetus in my uterus. I could not stay awake, even with coffee. Still can’t, actually.

3\. The scent change - when Thomas is in the dorm, he can’t fucking leave me alone. He’s always either trying to cuddle me or bury his face in my neck or some stupid shit like that. He’s going crazy and it’s annoying ~~ly adorable~~.

4\. The weight gain - Thomas is a taller than average alpha. I am a smaller than average omega. This has produced a taller than average child, because genetics can’t work in my fucking favor, can they? So I’m stuck with a large child in a small frame, and I’m gaining a lot more weight than I probably should be.

5\. Fucking John and Laf and Herc - John is too protective over the baby. One would think he looks at it as _his_  baby, he’s acting that damn crazy about Thomas being back in my life. Laf can’t stop raving about all the dangerous escapades he’s gonna take the baby on because he’s determined to be the Fun Uncle. Herc is the least annoying, but even he has presented me with at least ten different clothing concepts with versions in both blue and pink. Seems like the only thing they care about is the baby, and... they’ve stopped caring about _me._

6\. The reputation it gave me.

7\. The reputation it gave me.

8\. The reputation it gave me.

9\. The reputation it gave me.

10\. ~~It made my alpha leave.~~ The reputation it gave me.

...moving on. Let’s do two more.

**4\. How did people react to the news?**

I told Thomas first. He... didn’t take it well.

Anyway.

I went to the Schuylers next. Eliza and Peggy literally fucking _screamed_  and immediately started raving about all the things they were gonna do with the baby, how they were gonna be the best aunts ever.

Angelica was the only one who noticed how fucking scared I was.

I was about to leave their dorm, and Angelica pulled me aside and dragged me into the girls’ bathroom and I was about to protest but then she pulled me into the tightest fucking hug ever, and I just broke down.

Afterwards, she told me she could tell just from my expression that Thomas had left. Apparently to her, I read like an open book.

Next, I went to John. I told him and he stared for a solid ten seconds before _he_ hugged me too, and John never fucking hugs people, so he could tell it was bad. He told me that whatever I needed, he’d help me with, and that if I needed him to track down a certain alpha and kick his ass, he would. That was the first time I had laughed since I looked at the damn pregnancy test.

Apparently he could also tell that Thomas had abandoned ship. 

Maybe I’m not as closed off as I choose to believe.

Laf and Herc took the news as expected. A lot of shrieking, they both cried, and I think Laf said something about how happy he was, but his rapid-fire French was so jumbled in his excitement that even I couldn’t understand it, and I’ve been fluent for years. Herc promised me that I’d never have to buy the baby clothes ever again.

Neither of them noticed. They were so wrapped up in delusions about the fucking baby that they couldn’t see how much I was hurting. 

They’ve always been romantics. It’s not fair for me to blame them...

...right?

**5\. What’s something you’d like to say to your baby?**

...fuck, how do I even _attempt_  to answer this one?

I guess... if I could say something to them right now, I’d tell them...

A lot of things are uncertain. My future is uncertain. _Your_  future is uncertain. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to raise a kid. I don’t know if I’m up to it, I don’t know if _Thomas_  is up to it.

But I’m sure as fuck going to try.

It’s going to be a challenge, I can promise you that, but you’ll learn pretty quickly that I’m never one to back down from a challenge. People are trying to tell me I’m too young to be a mother, that you’re going to wreck my future, wreck my career.

Well. You and me, we’re going to prove them wrong. Together.

I’m going to try to be the best mother I can be to you. I’m going to try to balance my career at the same time. It won’t be easy, but then again, nothing in my life has ever been easy, so why should it change now?

One thing I can promise you is that I’ll be there for you. There’s no question about that. I’ve spent most of my life without a mother, and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you’ll never have to go through the same thing. _Ever_.

Your dad is trying to be there. I know it’s hard for him right now, and I understand _why_  it’s hard for him right now, but I think as soon as he sees you on that ultrasound screen in a few days, all of his worries are going to fly out the window.

He’ll try his hardest to be a great father, and his hardest will be more than enough. 

We’re going to do all we can to make sure you grow up happy, and healthy, and safe, and knowing that you can _always_  fall back on us, and we’ll _always_  be there for you.

That, I can _promise_  you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this shit sprouted from Alex’s boredom. Some of it is his legitimate worries surfacing, though, like how people are only focusing on the baby, and not on him. They’re focusing on how awesome it’s gonna be when the baby gets here, not on how much Alex is struggling right now, and Alex can see that and it stings.
> 
> Tune in next time to see the bois at their ultrasound :)
> 
> (Plz comment)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES

Thomas opened the door of the ultrasound facility and held it for Alex, who thanked him quietly and walked in. Alex sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby, fidgeting awkwardly, and Thomas sat next to him, feeling just as awkward. The only other people in the waiting room were a couple in their thirties, a beta and an omega, so Alex felt significantly out of place. He glanced down at his stomach, where the lump of baby was getting bigger every day. Thomas noticed him looking and opened his mouth to say something but the beta across the room interrupted before he could. 

“So, you two were irresponsible, huh?” Her voice rang loud and clear throughout the room, and Alex looked up, 99% sure his face was betraying his indignation. Thomas looked up at the exact same time, but from what Alex could see, he was doing a much better job at controlling his expression. Thomas was good at that. Sometimes, anyway.

The beta’s expression was hard to decipher. On the outside, she was smiling wide, and when she had spoken Alex had heard the same smile, but there was a certain edge to it. Almost malicious.

Almost... threatening. 

Thomas seemed to realize this at the exact same time as Alex. His eyes narrowed and he made to get out of his seat to protect his omega, but Alex beat him to the punch. He was already up, stalking forward until he stood a few feet in front of them and crossing his arms over his chest.

”Excuse me?” He asked incredulously, doing his best to keep the anger out of his voice. He was pretty sure a little bit of venom was present, but that was okay. That never hurt anyone.

The beta narrowed her eyes and stood and oh, she was tall. If Alex saw her on the street, he’d mistake her for an alpha. The sight of her towering over him made it very difficult not to take a step back, but Alex was a master at repressing his instincts. He stood his ground, staring up defiantly at her.

“Exactly how old are you two?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms as well. A visible threat. Alex heard Thomas‘s chair creak as he started to stand, and he wildly gestured behind his back for him to sit his ass back down. There was a moment of silence before the chair behind him creaked again. This was how it had worked back in high school, when Alex was able to physically fight without worrying about killing a fetus. Alex would fight, and Thomas would watch carefully, and if Alex was in danger of getting hurt very, very badly, Thomas would step in and send Alex’s opponent running.

The thought that at least some things hadn’t changed brought a small smile to Alex’s face, even as the beta was glowering down at him.

”Nineteen.” Alex finally responded, lifting his chin in an act of defiance. Just because this beta was over a decade older than him didn’t mean he wasn’t her equal. Just because she was a beta didn’t mean he wasn’t her equal. Alex knew for a fact that he was just as good as she was, and he was determined to prove it. The beta seemed to sense what he wanted and scoffed, turning back to face her omega, who was sitting quietly in the chair.

Quiet. Sweet. Obedient. 

Everything Alex wasn’t.

Everything Alex didn’t want to be.

”Do you see this little punk?” She asked her very pregnant mate, who responded with an uncomfortable smile and an awkward shift in her seat. So the pretty little omega didn’t like confrontations, either.

Alex had the feeling that they probably wouldn’t get along. 

The beta turned back to him, attempting a snarl. Behind him, Alex heard Thomas stifle a snort of laughter, and he had to resist yet another smile. She could pretend all she wanted, but she was definitely no alpha.

”You really think this is a good idea? You really want to bring a child into _this_  world? See, this is what I hate about your fucking generation, you think you can just go and do whatever you want, you think you can do _anything_ -“

”Well, I mean, that’s what we were taught in school, and that was your generation who taught us that, so...” Alex interrupted, shrugging his shoulders and offering the beta a clearly fake smile. She raised her eyebrows, seeming a little taken aback by his insolence.

His professors called it insolence. Alex called it common sense.

”You think you can raise a child?” The beta finally spat back at him, taking a step closer to him. Alex ignored every single instinct that was telling him to back down, keep the baby safe, and he too took a step closer, wrinkling his nose at her scent. Ew.

”At least my child won’t grow up a bigot.” Alex hissed up at her, his hands making fists at his sides out of instinct. This was normally when the fistfight started.

The beta opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, both the beta and Alex heard high heels clacking down the hallway. The beta quickly went scrambling for her seat, and since Alex was a self-proclaimed stubborn little shit, he waited until she left first before he too walked as fast as he could back to his seat. A technician entered the room and looked up to find a perfectly civil waiting room, with no sign that nothing had ever been amiss.

”Mr. Hamilton?” She read off of her clipboard before looking up. Alex gave a small smile and stood up, hearing Thomas stand behind him. The technician smiled and motioned for them to follow her before disappearing back into the hallway again. Alex turned to shoot a smug smirk at the beta, and engaged in a staring contest for 0.3 seconds until Thomas grabbed Alex’s wrist and yanked him into the hallway, muttering something about how he was supposed to be carrying a child, not acting like one.

It was all talk. Thomas loved him, even if he was annoying sometimes.

Or a lot of the time.

The technician, who Alex quickly realized was an omega, led them to a room and opened the door for them. As they walked in, she began to talk, and both of them turned around to listen.

”Hi, I’m Dr. Moore, and I’ll be performing your ultrasound today.” She introduced herself and held out her hand to Alex, who took it and shook it with a smile. He liked her already. Just from the look of her, it was obvious that she was smart. She shook Thomas’s hand next, and Thomas appeared to have the same reaction. Something about her scent just seemed to calm people. 

Dr. Moore briefly explained what she was going to do and then asked Alex to get in the comfortable-looking chair. Alex complied almost immediately because god, his feet hurt like _hell_ and the chair looked comfortable and wow, the chair _was_  comfortable. He could have almost fallen asleep, if his hands weren’t shaking in excitement.

”The first question I’ll ask you is if you want to find out the baby’s sex today. If not, I’ll have to ask you to close your eyes a few times, but it won’t affect the overall ultrasound.” Dr. Moore explained, and Alex didn’t even glance at Thomas before he nodded. Yes, he wanted to find out. He was _dying_  to find out, and he knew for a fact that Thomas was too. They had been talking about it for ages. Thomas was convinced it was going to be a girl. Alex thought otherwise. 

It was going to be a boy. Alex was determined to be right.

Alex obediently unbuttoned his pants and lifted his shirt, and an involuntary shiver ran up his spine at how cold the gel was. He felt something grab his hand and looked over to see Thomas sitting in a chair next to Alex, grinning at him and wow, Alex was a lucky omega. He gave a shy smile back and looked up at the technician as she pressed the wand to his stomach and explained that in a few minutes, there would be a clear picture of the baby up on the TV screen.

 _Their_  baby.

Alex still couldn’t wrap his head around that concept. This was his second ultrasound, and he still couldn’t really believe it. This was Thomas’s first ultrasound. He had been... missing in action for Alex’s first, so this was all new for him. Alex glanced over to see that Thomas’s gaze was fixed on the still-blank TV screen, eyes shining as he gripped Alex’s hand tight.

Alex couldn’t stop his smile.

”There they are!” Dr. Moore announced happily as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, and Alex forced himself to tear his eyes away from Thomas to look over at the screen instead and there they were. They had grown since the last time. Alex felt a strange sense of pride welling in his chest. His baby was _growing_. 

He heard a tiny gasp from beside him and turned to look and oh, Thomas.

Thomas already had tears running down his face, rapidly blinking them out of the way so he could stare at the screen. He was trying very hard not to start sobbing, biting his lip so hard Alex was afraid it would start to bleed. He looked awestruck and wrecked and _beautiful_.

”Babe...?” Alex whispered as quietly as he could, and Thomas’s expression shifted to embarrassment as he realized he’d been caught. He groaned and buried his face in Alex’s shirt, trying to hide the tears because alphas didn’t cry. Alex just chuckled and tangled his fingers in Thomas’s curls, holding him there and absentmindedly massaging his scalp.

Alphas weren’t supposed to be adorable, but somehow, Alex’s was.

”Do you want me to tell you the sex of your baby now?” Dr. Moore asked quietly, obviously trying not to ruin the moment. Thomas and Alex looked up at the same time, nodding in unison. She chuckled, looking back up at the TV and moving the wand just to make sure she was correct in her assumption.

”Congratulations, you two, you’re having a girl!”

A girl.

They were having a  _girl_.

Thomas dissolved into tears all over again, burying his face in Alex’s shirt again to try and at least save some of his dignity.

Alex couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. That was a _girl_. That was their little girl. That was the little shit they were going to be stuck with for the next eighteen years, and Alex couldn’t be fucking happier about it and _fuck, he had been wrong_.

Thomas would give him hell for it later, but he was pretty sure Thomas couldn’t tell which way was up right now, considering the alpha was still sobbing into his shoulder. Alex started combing his fingers through Thomas’s curls, working out the knots as he stared up at the screen, completely mesmerized.

His little girl.

 _Their_  little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT THE BABY IS NOT GONNA BE PHILIP. This baby is an OC that taylexander_hamilton and I came up with and I LOVE her and I hope you guys will too because she is my favorite child!!!!!!
> 
> Wow. Okay. I feel really fucking guilty for not updating in almost two months. I got hit with a tidal wave of writer’s block, and there has been so much drama in my life lately, you would not BELIEVE how many shitty people there are in the world.
> 
> I’ll TRY to get back to a regular update schedule. I really will. I’ll do my very best. You know what motivates me? COMMENTS. Plz be dears and comment and leave kudos, you wonderful amazing people whom I appreciate very much :)))))))
> 
> (also yeah I’m currently procrastinating studying for a French final fight me)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the dorm of a five-month pregnant omega and his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost three months.
> 
> I’m so fucking sorry.
> 
> SO fucking sorry. I didn’t even leave any warning. I just can’t seem to get around this writer’s block.
> 
> I will be better in the future, I promise.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy.

Alexander felt so fucking _fat_.

Thomas kept insisting that he was beautiful or whatever, but Alex knew the truth. He was five months pregnant, he was halfway through, and he was already ready for it to just be _over_  already. Sure, some moments were great, like whenever he felt her move, and whenever Thomas decided to shower him with attention (which was quite often), but most of the time his back hurt and he always felt so damn bloated.

All of the manuals Alex had read insisted that the second trimester was the best part of the pregnancy, and in some aspects, it was. Everyone he talked to said he was “positively GLOWING” (personally, Alex thought the pregnancy glow was absolutely bullshit). Thomas still couldn’t get enough of his scent, taking every opportunity he could to get close and bury his face in Alex’s neck.

Yeah, Alex didn’t mind that at all.

He entered the dorm and flopped down onto his own bed, closing his eyes and sighing in relief when the pressure was taken off of his swollen feet. Fuck, things were happening to his body that should not have been happening to a nineteen year old.

”Thomasssssss!” Alex whined loudly, not even bothering to open his eyes. He already knew his alpha was in the room studying, like he always was. He heard Thomas’s groan and felt the bed next to his stomach dip as Thomas sat down.

”Whaaaaaaaat?!” Thomas whined back as he laid down on his stomach next to Alex. Alex opened his eyes and gave Thomas the most shit-eating grin he could muster in his current state.

”Hi.” Alex whispered, still smiling that goddamn smile. Thomas groaned again despite the fact that Alex’s smile was proving to be highly contagious. The alpha crawled over the bed so he was on top of Alex, using his elbows and hands to hold himself up high enough that Alex’s baby bump was just barely touching his abs. Alex noticed this and frowned, looking away.

”If you make one fucking comment about how fat I’m getting, I swear to god I’ll cut you.” The omega mumbled and Thomas tipped his head to the side in confusion, staring down at Alex.

”The fuck are you talking about?” He asked curiously, taking note of how Alex still refused to look at him. The omega was starting to squirm under Thomas a little bit, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

”I’m obviously not the skinniest little bitch around anymore.” Alex responded curtly, and Thomas’s eyes widened with realization.

”You seriously think I’m mad that you’re growing?” He asked incredulously and Alex shrugged, still refusing to look up at Thomas.

Was Alex... blushing?

”I m-mean, why wouldn’t you be, it’s not even just my stomach, I’m getting fat other places and you obviously hate it and fuck I’m sorry-“

”Hey.” Thomas cut Alex off, reaching down and gently tilting Alex’s chin up.

Alex still refused to look directly at him. Of course.

”For one thing, you’re not getting _fat_. You’re only getting bigger because you are growing a fucking _baby_ , okay? That’s something to be _proud_  of, not ashamed of.” Thomas began, pressing his finger to Alex’s lips when Alex opened his mouth to argue.

”Shush. Let me finish.” Alex glared defiantly up at his alpha, but didn’t speak again. Thomas removed his finger and continued.

”And for another thing, I don’t even mind you looking like this. I think you’re adorable and hot and sexy as fuck either way, and honestly, the fact that it’s _my_  kid and I’m even allowed to be involved in this part of your life just makes it better. I didn’t think I would ever get this chance. I didn’t really think I’d ever get the chance to have a little girl with an omega like you, but I’m here and I’m gonna make the most of it and I would literally _die_  for this child and so you don’t need to be ashamed of carrying it because I love you to death no matter what you look like.”

Thomas had to pause for a moment to breathe. Alex stared up at him, his eyes big and wide and surprisingly vulnerable. It took a moment for Alex to gather up enough of his wits to be sure that when he opened his mouth again, words would come out instead of sobs.

”...but other omegas aren’t this big at five months...” he mumbled, looking away. Thomas noticed and sighed.

”Hey, babe, look at me, okay?” Thomas asked, reaching down so he could cup Alex’s face in his hand. Alex leaned into Thomas’s hand, finally complying and looking up at him with those big brown eyes of his and fuck, Thomas was in deep.

”You’re nineteen years old. The average omega gets pregnant for the first time at, what, twenty-five? That’s six more years of development their bodies have that yours doesn’t have yet. Of course you’re carrying bigger than they are. And I’m also six foot two, and you’re five foot eight, so of course the little fucker’s gonna be a little bigger than average. And yes, I’m going to bring this up again, so don’t even try fighting me on this one, but-“ Thomas was cut off by Alex’s whine of protest, and he gave an exaggerated sigh in response.

” _Shush_ , babe. Your diet could be the tiniest bit healthier. I mean, you were living off of coffee and Red Bull before I knocked you up, and you have admittedly gotten a little better at nutrition since then, but I still think this baby’s gonna be born with a caffeine dependency, so if you want to make sure we don’t have to feed her black coffee in a bottle, you could eat things other than Cheez-its and pizza.” Alex seemed to actually be listening to Thomas’s lecture for once, which was surprising. He normally just blew Thomas off.

”...you really think that could help?” Alex asked in a quieter voice than usual. Thomas nodded, offering him a small smile.

”I think it could help a lot.” Thomas replied, and after a long moment, Alex nodded his agreement. Thomas beamed and crawled off of Alex, sliding off of the bed and kneeling next to it instead.

”Roll onto your side!” He exclaimed and Alex simply grunted in response, arching his back in a stretch but doing nothing more to obey.

”I dunno, that seems like a lot of workkkk...” Alex trailed off, and Thomas clearly understood the unspoken second half of the question: _What do I get in return?_

“I wanna talk to the babyyyyyyy, you fucker, now roll!” Thomas whined, shifting his weight from knee to knee. Alex gave a half hearted groan and shifted onto his side, pulling his shirt up and over the bump so Thomas had easier access.

”There, dipshit. Talk.” Alex grumbled with an obviously fake tone of annoyance. Thomas somehow smiled even wider and leaned forward to press a kiss to Alex’s stomach, putting his hands on both sides of the lump so he could hold it.

”Hi, baby girl, it’s your daddy!” Thomas exclaimed, and Alex couldn’t help his smile when he felt a kick in the same spot Thomas’s lips had touched only a moment earlier. He watched as Thomas’s entire face lit up, and he listened as his alpha started to ramble about anything and everything.

The baby was always somehow more responsive when Thomas was talking directly to her and when he had his hands on Alex’s lump. Thomas kept insisting that she was going to be a daddy’s girl. Alex argued it was because she heard Alex 24/7, and there was a four month period of her very short life where she didn’t hear Thomas at all, but secretly, he agreed with Thomas (but he would never ever admit it). She was more responsive to him, and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and heard and _felt_.

Alex listened as Thomas’s topics of conversation ranged from proclamations of love to campus gossip to politics, and yeah, that was enough from Thomas for the day. From day one, Alex had absolutely  _refused_  to have his child poisoned by Thomas’s bullshit opinions. Thomas made a face but shrugged, pressed one more kiss to Alex’s stomach, and climbed back onto the bed.

As his alpha wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him back into his chest, Alex decided that maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome jam bonding time for you. I like expanding on their relationship and oh my god Thomas loves his baby and his omega so much please show him some love, I haven’t written about him enough in this story yet and I need to do him justice. Please enjoy and comment and leave kudos!! (I’m sorry it’s so short I promise I’m trying to get better with chapter length shjjsdfhskdjfh)


End file.
